clone_drone_in_the_danger_zonefandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons
Melee Sword It is the weapon you start with every level except when playing challenges such as "Endless Bow", "Kick Only" etc. The sword can be upgraded to block arrows and has a fire upgrade which deals damage over time, usually fatal. This is often considered the most effective weapon as it is good against Bow Robots, Hammer Bots and Sword Bots, making it the most versatile weapon, and it is the first weapon used making practice with it mandatory, therefore making it the most popular weapon. Hammer It has the most powerful attack in the game, it has a usually fatal hit but a slow swing speed. It can be upgraded to be bigger and have fire. A single swing can take out multiple pieces of armor. It is good against most robots except higher level sword and spear bots as its slow reactions mean you can be cut in half before you can even swing, and shields will deflect your blows easily. Max level bow robots can also be dangerous to a hammer user, as the hammer’s requirement of better timing than the sword makes it extremely hard to hit them. This weapon, however, is often overpowered in large close range brawls such as the Tunnel of Death. It can kill any robot in one swing. Spear It is the melee weapon with slightly more range than a sword, it does little damage to enemies, but it can be aimed at the head or limbs, and attacking while turning may cause the spear to partially act like a sword and cut/decapitate enemies. The spear is generally weaker than a sword in close range combat against swords and hammers unless you are very skilled with it, so avoid using it as your main weapon against them. It can be upgraded to have fire (which will increase damage), which is an essential upgrade for this weapon to be powerful, but first you need to complete the Spear Only Challenge. You can also have a shield. The shield is what makes the spear a defensive weapon; it acts as an indestructible armor that can deflect arrows and hits. A player, once upgraded to a shield can no longer kick with using the spear, but there is an upgrade with allows to bash with a shield titled "Shield Bash" (consumes energy). Because of the shield, the spear can be effective against Hammer Bots as it can almost always absorb their blows, though this will result in the player being knocked prone. Due to the practice required to use it correctly, the spear is the least popular weapon, with players ~5.7 times less likely to use it compared to a sword. It is unknown whether this is a bug or a feature, but a spear without a shield can occasionally block arrows in a similar fashion to a sword. Ranged Bow A bow that shoots arrows and it is one of the weapons that require energy. It requires half a bar of energy per arrow. It can be upgraded to slow time, have bigger arrows and be on fire. It can be blocked by upgraded weapons that allow that. This is effective against most robots, but for higher level Sword robots you will need to kick them first. When using this weapon, you will need to use your energy wisely. If you use it all up, for the rest of the match you will need to adopt the very defensive strategy of running away. However, this weapon can be extremely overpowered at max level in single player, as slow time will allow you to wait for enemies to come close and then shoot them through the head, sometimes killing 3 every second of in-game time. Arrows can be rotated with the scroll wheel to fire a vertical shot to shoot between armor on enemy robots. Laser (Laser Only challenge exclusive for the player) The laser is similar to the hammer (one hit kill, but slow and predictable), however, it is a lethal ranged weapon that works best at long range. When a laser is fired, it first indicates a red line, warning enemies. Then, it goes slowly up, destroying anything at any range (the only bots that can possibly survive a laser are spider-trons and only if it hits the legs, otherwise it is a guaranteed death). The only practical way to survive a laser shot is to dodge it or to take cover. Even though the laser is a one hit weapon, it has lots of weaknesses: The player can't move when it fires the laser, it can only turn to aim the weapon (but very slowly); It makes the player a sitting duck to (especially) archers and other near enemies; And finally, it consumes 2 bars of energy, so its fire rate is way worse than the hammer as it can only fire a max of 2 shots before having to recharge (with 4 bars of energy) The laser isn't a common upgrade and only by mods, the laser challenge or in Last Bot Standing a player can use it. Bots are the enemies that you kill; there many different kinds of bots and boss bots. The main types of bots are Archer, Sword, Spear (appears only in Chapter 4, Spear Only Challenge and Endless/Twitch Mode), Hammer, Jetpack Bots (variants of normal bots but with a jetpack), Spidertrons, and bosses. Category:Gameplay